Standard power transistors have a low blocking voltage in one direction, making them unidirectional devices. Consequently, if a bi-directional switch is required it is typically implemented using two separate serially coupled power MOSFETs in back to back configuration. The separate MOSFETs are formed on separate semiconductor dice, and often housed in separate packages, which results in a high manufacturing cost and a large area occupied on a circuit board. This may be problematic in, for example, a H-bridge arrangement where multiple power transistors are used.